1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to variable tone electric guitars and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved switching system for interchanging the selection and combination of pickup outputs to provide a wide variety of output sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a great number of multi-pickup or multi-coil guitar reproduction systems used and/or attempted in recent years, and it is safe to say that many, if not most of these types of guitar, employ multiple switching and require considerable dexterity and instant recall memory to use in a performance situation. The most efficient of these prior systems have been those that employ a preset wherein certain tonal choices have already been made for the guitar player. Several of these types employ rotary switches; examples include the Willi Stich systems, as owned by the present assignee. The Paul Reed Smith system, and a recent development by Gibson Guitar Corp. that combines a rotary switch in a sophisticated active circuit functioning in conjunction therewith.
While rotary switches are extremely versatile, they are not easy to turn when time is of the essence. Players dislike them also for the reason that they are difficult to read or interpret when the guitar is in use on stage. Another common switching system uses an individual on-off switch, usually a small toggle switch, for each of the three pickups, and coil switching, if necessary, is done by either a fourth toggle switch or by using the three-position switches. In such variations, the center position is "OFF" while a first position is both coils and a third position is a single coil selection. This configuration permits any combination of pickups; however, many of the combinations will require manipulation of two or more switches, often in opposite directions, and this is not an easy movement when it must be effected with great rapidity.
It has long been acknowledged by guitarists and string artists in general that the two most useful guitar pickup configurations are the GIBSON tonality which incorporates two dual-coil humbucker pickups, and the FENDER tonality, i.e., the system used on the STRATOCASTER, which utilizes three spaced single-coil pickups. A modern variation employs three pickups, but uses a dual-coil pickup in the bridge position to enable a more full sound when playing lead parts. Yet another modern variation uses the two humbucking pickups adjacent the bridge and fingerboard but inserts a single-coil pickup between them. The GIBSON system uses a three-position switch that allows the artist to select the fingerboard pickup, both pickups, and the bridge pickup. The FENDER system as originally constructed utilized a three-position switch to select either the fingerboard coil, middle coil or the bridge pickup coil alone There were no intentional combinations of pickups available but such combinations did evolve as the FENDER system was utilized over time.